Spiderweb Software
Spiderweb Software is an independent video game developer founded in 1994 by Jeff Vogel in Seattle, Washington. Its primary focus is on creating demoware games for the Apple Macintosh, Microsoft Windows, Android and the iPad. Spiderweb Software is also known for emphasizing storytelling and turn-based gameplay and using a retro style of graphics.The Bottom Feeder: How Many Games I Sell, Part Two Games Developed Games Spiderweb Software is most notable for the following RPG video games: * The ''Exile'' trilogy of underground adventures (1995-1997).Spiderweb Software Older Games **''Blades of Exile, a non-canonical continuation featuring a scenario creation kit. *Nethergate,'' a fantasy game based upon the Roman occupation of Britain (1999). The game was eventually revamped under the title Nethergate: Resurrection. * The [[Avernum (series)|first Avernum trilogy]], which are expanded updates of the Exile series, using the Nethergate game engine, with several enhancements to the visual design and gameplay (2000-2002).Avernum Series Main Page **''Blades of Avernum,'' a non-canonical continuation featuring a scenario creation kit. * The five-part ''Geneforge'' series, notable for its unique gameplay involving the creation of creatures to assist the player (2001-2008). * The Second Avernum trilogy, continuing and ultimately finishing the story of Avernum, using a variation of the Geneforge game engine (2006-2010). * Avadon: The Black Fortress, the first game in a new trilogy (2011). Avadon features a new game setting, interface, and combat system. "I am making a whole new game world, game engine" ** Avadon 2: The Corruption. The second game released in the Avadon trilogy (2013). ** Avadon 3: The Warborn. The third game released in the Avadon trilogy (2016). * Avernum: Escape From the Pit (2011) and Avernum 2: Crystal Souls (2015), the first two games in a series of ground-up rewrites of the first Avernum trilogy, with new graphics and sound effects and an expanded storyline.RPGamer Interview PC Gamer Article Avernum 3: Ruined World (2018) was released in January 2018.Avernum 3 Press Release Distributed Games The company previously provided distribution services and other support for other shareware developers, including Richard White and Crystal Shard. The games included: *''Galactic Core'' (Developed by Richard White) *''Lost Souls'' (Developed by Richard White) *''Ocean Bound'' (Developed by Richard White) *''SubTerra'' (Developed by Crystal Shard) *''Homeland: The Stone of Night'' (Developed by Dragon Lore) In June 2007, Jeff Vogel announced that the company would no longer be supporting games by other developers, and they are no longer available for download through Spiderweb's main site.[http://www.spiderwebsoftware.com/subterra/index.html Announcement of end of SubTerra distribution] from Spiderweb Software's website Awards * Exile II: Crystal Souls – 1996 "Shareware Game of the Year" (Honorable Mention), * Exile III: Ruined World – "Shareware Game of the Year", * Nethergate – "RPG of the Year" (Honorable Mention), Computer Games Magazine * Geneforge 4: Rebellion – "Indie RPG of the year" GameBanshee Inside Mac Games Article References External links *Spiderweb Software's official site *Jeff Vogel's Official Company and Gaming Blog Category:Video game companies of the United States Category:Video game development companies Category:Companies based in Seattle Category:Video game companies established in 1994 Category:1994 establishments in Washington (state)